Paradot's Journey
by Dewottfan321
Summary: Lets see what happens when Paradot somehow ends up in Anchorage Alaska and meets something she never had before a friend
1. The Crash

As paradot's escape pod crashes in North America most people think it is a meteor others think its a ufo Those people are spot on.

But back to paradot she is watching the ground come closer then it all goes black. 1 day ago "ahh you cluster don't know what you're doing" "okay ship turn us around" said pearl "you got this pearl!" amethyst said "woo" pearl said as she touched the control panel. Present moment " so this is how I go out" said paradot weakly waiting for death but death did not come "huh?"

"Where am I?" she said as she got out of the fairly damaged escape pod then she saw some people coming to see what happened she didn't know what to do so she disguised herself to look more human and ran away from the damaged pod and into the city she saw something a. Weird tower that said Anchorage she walked trying to look natural she saw a tall female human with two smaller humans. So she looked for shelter then she saw some building that said Anchorage Alaska homeless shelter she walked there sat down looked around and retreated to her gem to rest. And next chapter she will be in for something.

Me:"And that's the beginning of my fanfic and yea I threw in the homeless shelter for laughs. Sorry it was a short chapter. And Paradot is going to have a fun story."

Paradot: "what is that supposed to mean"

Me:"you'll see"

Paradot:(sigh)

?:"so next chapter will I come in"

A sort of feminine voice said

Me:we will all see"

?:(sigh)


	2. Someone else

As paradot looked around from her gem she saw one human a somewhat short female sobbing "why did he leave me" the female said paradot found it somewhat amusing in a sick sort of way.

And she waited for the human to leave as she left still crying paradot took her chance and went into her physical form and left. Looking around this place that seems to be called Anchorage she left looking for her pod. As she went to the place she crashed all she saw was a crater "ahh come on why do I have such bad luck" she saw no one around and went to her true form and tried to contact home world.

But there was no signal on this planet so she went back to her human disguise and went back to town and wandered the streets for what seemed like 5 hours and it was dark already but she could keep going forever she bumped into the female she saw this morning and then paradot said " hey do you know how to get to a place called beach city" "no" the person replied " okay you know anyone who does" " no" She said " but my name is Allie" "ok my name is Paradot " " that is a strange name so how come your parents named you that" . Paradot was thinking but Paradot did not reply.

Allie's pov

as I stared at this green eyed woman

she looked very awkward and desperate to get to Beach City " so I might see you later." "Ok then" paradot said as she walked off now 1 hour later Allie was on her way back to the homeless shelter then she saw paradot in a green flash and when the light was gone all that was there was a small green gem she was astonished she went to the gem picked up held it and went sleep.

Paradot's pov

"What she found me out what am I going to do!" but Allie just sat there asleep paradot did not buy this but she needed to rest for the strain she put on her energy levels from transforming this morning and the call took some power to she moaned out of anger "ahh come on!" 1 day later Allie yawned and woke up I went into my physical form and I said " what on home world ! you found me out no I'm going to get caught by the crystal gems and it's all you'er fault!"" Who on earth are the crystal gems paradot you're secret is safe with me" "how can I trust you we met just yesterday" "would someone who you can't trust promise to take you to Beach City on the bus" "No they would not" I said

Me: "Yah I am done with chapter 2 but paradot is surprised she made a friend"

Paradot:" I was not surprised I am awsome "

Me:(whispers) yah right

Paradot:" what was that"

Me:"nothing"

Allie:"hey everyone how's it going from me for you're info I am a oc the author made himself and I will be hanging with Paradot cool"

Paradot:"see I am cool author"

Me:"ya ya Paradot so see ya readers on next chapter"


	3. Friendship

Me:"ahh yah everyone how is it going oc pallet time

Name:...

Gender:...

Species:...

Height:...

Weight:...

Eye coler:...

Skin coler:...

Personality:...

Crystal gem species specifics

Gem Type:...

Weapon:...

Team:...

(Pm me)

Allies pov

Paradot was just standing there looking at me my brown eyes meeting her green eyes nothing but silence until "so I'm offering you a bus trip with me to Beach City?" "Fine" paradot said "we leave tomarrow"

Paradot's pov

Allie "yes Paradot" she said "I need to tell you something I am an alien from another galaxy" "w-what and. So are the crystal gems?" "Yes we are aliens with magic powers" "coooooollll!" She said for the first time ever I gave her a warm smile "Allie you are my only friend anywhere" "really Paradot come here for a hug"

"Hug? What is a hug?" "We just hold each other in our arms"

Allie's pov

Paradot slowly came over for a hug it was awkward but she got the hang of it we hugged for a minute strait "that was nice" Paradot said "you are my best friend" I said "so lets go explorer before tomarow " "yes " paradot said we got some nice sun glasses for Beach City some snacks for me " I might actually miss this place " Paradot said "maybe" "Paradot how did you get here"

Paradot's pov

I was wondering if I should tell her that I tried to destroy the earth

"I crashed my spaceship on earth"

"Ok" so we went back to the shelter and I didn't use any energy so I just sat there intel morning and we went to the bus station to go to Beach City it would take 5 days. We had nothing to do but talk we told each other story's of our life I learned she had something called a boyfriend but he left her for some chick

Allies' pov

I learned that paradot was a genius with awsome spaceships and technology and told me more about her species and the crystal gems as well

Me:"yay I'm done with this chapter so they are on they are on there way to Beach City on third chapter already so I will let the reader ask allie questions and she will answer them

Alie:"why me why not paradot"

Paradot:"hey don't get me involved"

Me:"so sorry for the short chapter oh and if I'm making grammar mistakes tell me oh and don't forget to pm me your oc idea and if you are wondering what team means it is good or evil"


	4. The Dream

Me:"ok don't be shy about oc will try to accept as many original characters as possible"

Paradot's pov

Ok 2nd day on our journey to Beach City we are in a place called San-francisco it was 1:00 am the bus driver and I are the only ones awake me and Allie were in comfy clothes and sunglasses then the bus driver stopped at something Allie said was a gas-station the bus driver went out to do something when she came back in she went to sleep.

Allies pov

I yawned when I woke up I saw my friend Paradot siting up like when I went to sleep "good morning Paradot where are we and why isn't the bus moving" "we are at a gastatoin in Sanfrancisco and the bus driver is taking a nap" "(sigh) so what you want to talk about" "hmm how about we talk about our pasts ". Ok um well I never told you what my job was I was a waitress at a dennys " what is a dennys?" "A restoraunt where people eat" "oh" then we heard a yawn someone was waking up it was a young male human then he said "mommy mommy mommy" "what is that Allie" paradot said while pointing at the child " a child Paradot" " what is a child for" "they are for family's " "oh ok " we sat there for 1 hour every one on the bus was awake we left the gastatoin on to a town to get something to eat well something for me to eat I got a burger and I got a change of clothes then we went into a ally so paradot can change so she didn't seem suspicious we went to the bus

Paradot's pov

1 hour later we were on our way to Seattle it would take two days to get there so we talked some more this time the bus driver turned on the radio we are on our way to Beach City you know what haveing a friend made me notice something home world should not destroy earth it's amazing here so when we get to Beach City I will do something join the crystal gems! So I can protect this amazing world no wonder the crystal gems love and protect earth it is amazing a little rough around the edges but otherwise amazing.

Allie's pov

I saw Paradot thinking while looking out the window " Paradot what are you thinking about?" "Oh nothing important Allie" "oh ok Paradot" as I closed my eyes I saw Paradot just sitting there as I went to sleep

Paradot's pov

I was sitting there for 2 hours strait

Luckily I did not take up to much energy today or else my gem would just suck me into it without warning when we stop I will have to do something Allie will not approve of we will go in a ally I will go into my gem and Allie will keep it in her pocket until we get to Beach City man I hope she will do it or I will be taken and experimented on and we both don't want that that is why I am sure she will do it might be boring in there but it is way better then if I was experimented on she is my only friend and I like the feeling that I have because she cares about me and I care back if I see any of the home world gems I will wig out but that will never happen because they hate this planet as much as I love it and that is saying something

Allie's dreamscape

I saw a small chubby boy with black Curley hair a red shirt with a star on it he was the boy from the crystal gems Paradot was talking by what she said he is very cheerful and happy all the time and always does anything in his power to protect the people he cares about but he was a human gem hybrid and his mom was a powerful gem named Rose Quarts "hi who are you !" The boy said "I am Allie " " I am Steven Universe!" Wait Paradot never told me his last name "why hello Steven how are you"

"Great " but then it felt like a earthquake "I'm waking up!" We both said at the same time

Steven's pov

"(Gasp) that was a weird dream" the child in his bed said "hey lion where are you?" "(Roar)" a big pink lion said "oh come here boy " "(purr)" as Steven pet his lion "I had one weird dream last night lion" "(roar)" "haha lion " as Pearl was spying on Steven like every night she had real boundary issues well Steven was like a son to her

Allie's pov

"I am telling you that was a weird dream it was like me and Steven were dreaming at the same time Paradot he was able to tell me his last name!" "Your drawing unwanted attention to us " said Paradot "we need to do something in the ally ok" "ok" in the ally "I need you to hold my gem in your pocket until we get to Beach City so I can restore my energy levels ok Allie" "fine Paradot" in a green flash of light all there was a green gem in place of Paradot I lifted it up and put it in my pocket and went back to the bus I hope we get to Beach City soon we will have fun when we get there

Paradot's pov

As I sit in my gem I do something that surprised me I thought something and "Paradot how are you speaking to me"Allie heard my thoughts somehow I was able to speak to my friend in my gem "I don't know but at least we can talk to each other we won't be bored while going to Beach City.

Steven's pov

"I don't know what the dream meant lion" "(roar) (I don't know either Steven)" what to do should I tell the gems I will he thought to himself "Pearl Garnet Amethyst!" Pearl was to embarrassed to get up from her hiding spot "yes Steven " Garnet and Amethyst said at the same time they both saw then Pearl finally got up from her spot "guys I had a strange dream last night" "aww did you have a nightmare" Amethyst said teasingly "no I saw a strange woman she said her name is Allie it's like we were sharing the same dreamscape" "hmm strange Pearl do you know what this means " garnet said

"Maybe she is important to us and or Steven" "ya that sounds right"

Me:" ah ya cliffhanger time"

Everyone except me: " ah ya cliffhanger for you"


	5. Finale

Me:hey guys how's it been well let's get started.

Steven's pov

(Knock knock) "hey it's for you Steven " said pearl "ok coming pearl" "hey Steven" Connie said "oh hi Connie oh I need to tell you something " "what is it" "it's about this dream I had last night" "ok Steven" said Connie "lets go to my room "

At Stevens room

"Ok there was this weird lady named Allie but the weirdest thing was when I woke up it was like we were dreaming at the same time" "that is weird Steven" "yah I wonder what it was about"

Garnets pov

"Hmm ha! I had a vision something about that lady Steven dreamed about she is coming to Beach City with something important Paradot but something about her is different about her what to do should I tell the other gems no not now"

Allie's pov

"Hey Allie how's it going I heard one more stop and were at Beach City is that correct " "yes Paradot that is correct " "tomorrow we will be there so what you want to talk about"

" well Allie on Home World I used to be a technician gem but they are only used to fix technology and to serve there superiors nothing else we don't get near as much respect as a warrior gems like Jasper she was horrible ruthless and only does things to help herself and stay on yellow diamond's good side" "who is yellow diamond Paradot " "she is the leader of Home World" "oh ok Paradot"

Steven's pov

"The bits Peedie " " ok Steven you know I can just just get you regular fries" " naa just the bits" " ok Steven the costumer is always wright" as I walked down I saw one of the buses that come here every other day or so but this week there was one coming tomorrow so I walked down to smily land arcade because I was banned from the rides so I put a quarter in the machine and I got NINJA GUY and he came with two tiny throwing stars "aww the throwing stars are adorable oh hi Onion " he just stood there silent LIKE USUAL but I just think he's mute and his dad just speaks gibberish oh and he's the step brother of another on of my friend his name is Sourcream wait Onion and Sourcream I never thought of that well Sourcream is older then me by a few years wait some people could mistake Onion and Sourcream as actual relatives because there both pale and have white hair but Sourcream speaks normal

1day later

Garnet's pov

I've been waiting at this bus stop for hours I'll be able to defeat her if she tries anything

1hour later finally the bus

15seconds later

Allie's pov

"ah man it feels good to be off this bus" I saw a tall woman who looked like the the leader of the crystal gems but I shrugged it off and went to the beach I looked around "ok Paradot you can come back now " she materialized in front of me but before we could move we were stopped by that woman I saw at the bus stop "Paradot " "yes Garnet I have betrayed my evil ways to join you and the other crystal gems" " wait evil ways? You never told me anything evil" " I'm sorry Allie I didn't think you would want to be my friend anymore if I told you" " Paradot you can tell me anything friendships should last forever" I hugged Paradot and she hugged me back " I accept your proposition Paradot that act of friendship is more then proof for me" Garnet said

Me:"and that's the finale of Paradot's journey I will make a sequel"

Paradot&all the other characters:"see you all later"


End file.
